


KinkTober 2020 - Final Fantasy VII Edition!

by LadyOfSkyhold



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSkyhold/pseuds/LadyOfSkyhold
Summary: Chapter titles include prompt & pairing!Zerith, Cloti, Yuffentine, Aerti, Tsengrulena even?! Who knows what's in store for us this month! <3Following the prompt list written in the first chapter, will select whichever one gets the creative juices flowing! :)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list by @ellobean on Twitter. Send them some love & use their prompt list too? :)  
> If you'd like to follow me on Twitter also I am @OfSkyhold on there! <3

Happy first day of Spooky Month everyone! :p Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Zerith - Toys Under Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin really. They may be in a church, but they do be sinning.

Zack had spent the last hour perched on one of the many pews littering the dusty floor of the Church; his arms crossed and legs spread confidently as he observed Aerith tending to her flowers. 

She was framed by the early morning light cascading down through the broken rafters above, casting her features into faint shadow as she knelt amongst the petals. A picture of innocence. Although, even silhouetted Zack noticed the pretty blush blossoming across her cheeks and rapidly-rising décolletage.

A small smirk graced his features, residing more in the sly crinkle of his eyes, as his right hand shifted to toy with something in his pocket.

With a sharp inhale Aerith reached to place a steadying hand in the soil where she knelt, her fingers threading through blades of grass with an almost white-knuckled grip.

He noted her head dip as auburn strands fell to frame her reddened face. Her breath escaping her in shaky exhales.

Zack leaned forward - resting his elbows on his spread legs - his smirk evident in his tone.

"What's up, buttercup?"

Aerith couldn’t bring herself to look at him, instead choosing to focus on the soil beneath her fingers, her blush grew darker.

"Ngh, nothing!" She uttered as she raised a delicate hand to swipe away a tendril of hair that had begun to stick to her damp forehead, unaware of the small trace of soil she had now smeared across her temple. Taking a deep breath to gain her composure, she reached for another flower – balancing her weight on her knees with one hand still planted firmly in the ground. Zack’s hand twitched in his pocket again.

Aerith’s outstretched hand that was aiming for a flower fell in a tight fist against the dirt as the vibrations that had been pulsing inside of her steadily for the last hour ramped up once more. A small cry fell from her lips that she tried to hide by burying her face in the crook of her elbow, uncaring of the dew drops catching in her hair and grass staining the pink of her dress where her knees were folded under her.

“Nothing, eh?” he called out to her, rising to join her in the small meadow. “Sure doesn’t look like nothing.”

His cocky tone sent Aerith even weaker at the knees, beginning to rock back and forth as if she could somehow move the toy he’d placed inside her deeper, harder against her sweet spot.

The grass around her swayed with her movements and petals brushed against her skin until a pair of leather SOLDIER boots parted them to stand before her. Zack knelt, the corner of his lips tugging higher as he heard the faint buzzing sound emanating from her core, halting as he turned the dial down much to Aerith’s dismay. He tucked a gloved hand below her chin, guiding her slowly in rising up onto her knees to look at him. Her eyes sparkled with lust, glistening with frustrated tears.

“Would you like some help?” he asked, deliberately slowly with innuendo laced in every syllable.

Her chin bobbed against his hand as she nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. Steadying herself with hands placed on his shoulders, grounding herself in the feel of the fabric of his shirt and the warm, hard muscles that lay beneath.

“Ask nicely.” He stated. His hand sliding to cup her face, thumb tracing the faint mark of soil she’d smeared across her temple earlier as her eyes closed in pleasure. A pleased shiver wracking her body.

“P- please,” she cried so quietly he may have missed it had his focus not already been zeroed in on her lips, waiting for the moment she begged so prettily. 

“Good girl,” he answered, as he surged forward to press her amongst the flowers - hand fidgeting at the remote in his pocket as he turned the dial to 10.


	3. Cloti - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful Betas - "04JETTA" and "Final Heaven" who gave me such lovely feedback and helped me perfect this chapter!
> 
> Day 2 & I'm having so much fun! Now, onto Day 3! <3

Cloud wasn't sure what he'd done to warrant such a gift but when Tifa walked into his home office in nothing but an oversized shirt - announcing that Barret had the kids for the night - and proceeded to pull said shirt over her head to reveal the straps of lace and silk surrounding her body, Cloud certainly did not dare decline. 

He leapt from his chair and marched over to Tifa, not stopping when he reached her, instead walking her backwards against the wall. Stopping her with a hand around her back, preventing her skin from the shock of the cold wall against it. 

He was achingly hard at just the sight of her. Taking his time looking at her. Breasts lifted and pressed together in the decorative bustier, black straps framing the top of each breast. The waistband of her panties two long thin lines cutting over the top of each hip and joining together in a delicate pattern of lace across her mound, and her signature thigh highs he hadn't seen since their Avalanche days - now a little tighter than they used to be - the meat of her thighs slightly bulging at the top of each stocking. 

Cloud's pulse throbbed between his legs as he finally pressed his lips to hers. An especially hard twitch caused sweet friction against the inside of his sweatpants when Tifa moaned into his mouth. 

He broke the kiss once more to look down at her, still in disbelief of her attire. He was unable to look away for too long, hand clenched in a fist against the wall above her head as his eyes stared straight down the valley of her breasts. Accustomed to seeing her in sports bras and other undergarments designed for support and comfort rather than aesthetics, Cloud found himself closer to orgasm than he was comfortable with at just the sight of her encased in ribbon and lace. 

Cloud pulled back, turning her to face the wall. His eyes bulging and slightly rolling back into his head in pleasure at the sight of the lace knickers she wore conjoining into a scant ribbon that disappeared between the globe's of her toned but ample arse. 

His forehead dropped to rest on her shoulder with a mumbled drawn out "fuck, Tifa..." as his hands ran up and down the curves and slopes of her figure, stopping to tuck under the strings of the thong where they rested on her hips. 

He pressed incessant deep kisses into the curve of her jaw, feeling her head tip back against his opposite shoulder to give him more room and Cloud reveled in how responsive Tifa always was to his touch. 

Slipping his right hand to curve around her he pressed light touches onto a distinctly wet patch of lace that rested against her heat, his fingers drawing small circles against the hardened nub beneath the fabric as the palm of his hand pulled her pelvis against his aching erection. 

Tifa sighed at Cloud's clever touch, he always knew how to please her, listening intently for cues in her pleasure to tell him where, when and how hard to touch her. Those sword roughened hands always pulling intense pleasure from her. Between his hands and the rock hard erection she was grinding against shamelessly, Tifa found herself dangling on the edge of orgasm quicker than expected. 

Noticing this, Cloud's left hand swiftly moved to free his aching member from his sweatpants, never ceasing his ministrations between her thighs even as he tugged the strap of fabric covering her wet heat to the side and sunk to the hilt inside her dripping core. 

Cloud's knees faltered at the sensation of Tifa's tight walls enveloping him and as the tip of him brushed her deepest sweet spot, stars twinkled behind his eyelids as she clenched ever tighter around his length. 

All of her breath released from her lungs in a rush with a high and needy moan. Cloud swore again as his name fell from her lips on her next exhale, breathy and dripping with lust. Her muscles tensed and dragged him deeper, a toned calf rising to tug him closer by the back of his thigh as she fell against the wall in front of her, Cloud’s raised palm the only thing stopping him from toppling after her. 

She lay almost bonelessly against the wall in post orgasm bliss, her palms flat to stabilize herself while she kept her arse angled toward Cloud who was almost bent over her completely, his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he kept himself from cumming in a single thrust. 

As her pleasure faded once more to a simmering burn and she caught her breath, Cloud finally began to move inside her. Her inner muscles having calmed enough to stop incessantly milking him. 

As his speed grew he leaned back to admire the shockwave rippling through the flesh of her backside as he thrust deep inside her. One hand gripping her waist, pulling her onto his length, and the other against the wall by her shoulder. 

His mouth gaped, letting way to furious pants and moans filling the room with the sounds of lust. Tifa wasn't faring much better, strands of hair stuck to her face and her hands scrambling for purchase on anything she could reach. 

Finally landing on his thighs she felt his muscles tremble with exhaustion. Communicating with no words in a way only two people who'd fought alongside each other could, they maneuvered away from the wall and onto the floor as one. Cloud's body covered hers for a few more desperate thrusts before she rolled them to straddle his thighs, facing away from him. 

Pressing her palms against his legs for balance she began to bounce her hips on him, the angle allowing Cloud to hit her g-spot with every upward thrust he gave as she sank down. 

He slid his finger beneath the lace of her waistband, grasping handfuls of the meat of her hips. The black straps laying against the back of his hands before curving down, exposing her holes and where his dick kept her spread apart. 

"Teef, I'm gonna -" Cloud's hands gripped her waist tighter, bringing her down harder against his pelvis for three more frantic thrusts before holding her close and spilling deep inside her. His dick pulsed against her sweet spot with every spurt of his seed which sent Tifa over again spiraling into a second, much softer orgasm. Trembling above him, she rocked back and forth, using the friction of his sweatpants just tucked under his dick to rub against her clit, prolonging the pleasure. 

Catching their breath, Cloud removed his hands from beneath her thong, pulling the elasticated waistband to snap back against her skin. 

"I like this." He stated breathily. She hummed in agreement. 

"You can thank Yuffie for it, she said you looked like a thong kinda guy." She laughed, which caused her to clench around his sensitive dick, sending a spark of pleasure through him once more, overshadowing the embarrassment of Yuffie guessing his tastes correctly. 

He pulled out, already beginning to harden again at the sight of his seed slowly dripping out of Tifa and into the fabric of the thong which slid back into place as he let it go. 

He flipped her over, no longer enjoying the offending garment concealing her core. 

"I take it back then," he said as he took hold of the waistband and pulled until the fabric gave way, chucking it over his shoulder carelessly to lay forgotten in the corner of the room. 

"You look much better without it." 


	4. Cloti/Zerith - Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa stumble upon Zack and Aerith having a tumble in the flowers. c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again to 04JETTA and Iaintyourbro for Beta-ing for me <3

It was just before sunrise on a weekend. Everyone in the slums still wrapped up in their beds bar Cloud and Tifa walking side by side to the Church in the Sector 5 Slums.  
Aerith had convinced them to come for breakfast in her church with her and Zack, claiming that the way the sunrise filtered through the broken beams made the Church the warmest place under the plate! 

They accepted her invitation- always happy to see the other couple - and with some cakes and fresh fruit wrapped up in a picnic basket, Cloud and Tifa made their way to the Church before dawn.

The pair didn’t often walk hand in hand, but on this particular morning, Cloud couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to press his palm against hers. 

Tifa noticed his mind buzzing and brushed her knuckles against his as they walked, spurring him on to capturing her hand. For the rest of the walk he savored the feel of her strong digits wrapped in his. 

Occasionally he’d brush his thumb against the top of hers and she’d squeeze his hand while flicking her gaze up to his, a smile on her face at the display of affection. Cloud would do anything to see her smile like that at him more. 

As they walked in companionable silence his thoughts wandered to all the times they’d spent together. Remembering the moment so many months ago when he’d finally admitted to how he felt about her, now allowed him to do things like take her hand as they walked, and other - more private - ways he was now able to appreciate her. 

Coming to the door of the Church, Cloud turned to Tifa, her chest bumping against his as she didn’t expect him to stand in her path. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him.

“What’s gotten into you today?” she asked with a small giggle, enjoying his affections.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, “just want you.” He breathed out as he made his way to her lips, feeling her smile against him as he showed her how much he wanted her.

“Zack. A-and Aerith. They’re waiting for us.” Tifa reminded him between kisses. 

“They can wait.” He replied, intent on enjoying the way she pressed against him.

Standing just outside the door of the Church, Cloud heard a soft and airy moan, almost moaning back at Tifa’s pleasured sound until he realised it hadn’t come from her. Stopping he pulled away to listen again, noting another - much louder - sound flitting from within the church, a couple birds flying from the rafters at the sudden sound. 

Still holding Tifa’s hand, he walked them closer to the wooden door of the Church. Pressing gently on the old door to peek through without the wood creaking, what he witnessed shocked him still.

There, surrounded by flowers in the centre of the Church, sat Aerith. Her signature pink dress lay forgotten on the wooden floorboards, her hair hanging loose against her breasts creating a curtain of somewhat modesty. At first glance he thought she was alone. Until she rose high on her knees and sunk back down slowly, her head thrown back in pleasure as a strong masculine hand rose from her hips - hidden amongst the flower stems - to the centre of her chest. The hand splayed out over her breastbone before moving her hair to the side to expose her left breast to Cloud’s gaze as the fingers toyed with her dusky pink nipple. A familiar body topped with a head of raven spikes lay in the grass, thrusting slowly up into the flower girl. 

His eyes widened and he backed away from the door as if he'd been burned. Covering his mouth with his hand so as not to make more noise than necessary.

"Cloud? What's wro-" He pressed his hand over Tifa's mouth too, inadvertently pushing her against the outer wall of the church in his rush to silence her. She tried not to notice the way his body held her against the wall, or the weight of his palm against her mouth silencing her, as a burning hot blush radiated across his cheeks. 

"Urm," he whispered, leaning even closer to her ear "they're busy right now."

Tifa's brows scrunched together slightly in confusion until another soft moan filtered through the crack in the slightly open door. Her eyebrows shooting up in realization as to what Cloud had just witnessed. He felt her tongue slip out to wet her lips, accidentally bumping his palm in its haste, catching a trace of the salt of his skin. Cloud's attention fell to the rise and fall of her chest, as if only now realizing his close proximity to her. 

A beat of silence fell between the two until a distinctly masculine groan rang out from behind the cracked door. Pressed so close together Tifa noted the way Cloud's shoulders tensed at the noise, his eyes slipping closed for a moment longer than a single blink. She looked down between them to find a prominent bulge twitching between his thighs. 

The sun was still barely in the sky, she knew the sector 5 church was left unvisited by residents of the Slum for a few more hours at least. Still, a spark of adrenaline rose in her stomach at the risk of what she wanted to do causing her heart to pump faster, readying her body for fight or flight if she were to be caught. 

She raised one hand to the wrist of Cloud's hand still covering her mouth, gently prying it away. The other raised to cup the hardened length of him between them as she whispered;

"Look again." 

Cloud's adams apple bobbed in his throat as he gulped. He too found the risk exciting but was unsure if spying on his friends was wrong. He wrestled with a voice in the back of his head that told him his friends knew Tifa and himself were to be arriving at this time, and that perhaps they'd planned this. 

Running a hand through his blonde spikes, he placed it on the wall above Tifa's shoulder to steady himself. He took a deep breath and peeked around the corner of the wall once more, Tifa feeling his length flex as his eyes settled on what he was looking for. 

It seemed Zack had now sat up to wrap his arms around Aerith; her figure no longer rising and falling above him but simply grinding against his pubic bone, locked in a passionate kiss. The muscles of Zack's back rippled in the soft sunlight as his arms moved behind Aerith, obscured to Cloud's vision but he assumed Zack was drawing light patterns against her skin. 

His attention zipped back to Tifa in a flash of shock as she began to sink to her knees and worked his trousers down to his mid thigh, freeing his erection. She looked up at him when he grabbed her hands to stop her movements. 

"Don't look at me, watch them." She gestured to the church with a tilt of her head and waited for Cloud to look again. He blinked at her a few times, shocked at how brazen she was being. Resting more of his weight in his palm against the wall above her, he looked again. 

Aerith's head rolled back, her eyes shut as Zack's strong hands settled on her waist, lifting and pulling her down onto his cock. As their moans reached his ears he throbbed and immediately bucked his hips as Tifa's warm lips pressed against the tip of him. She lapped up a small bead of precum that had settled at his tip and spread it across his length, wetting his skin, he throbbed in her mouth.

Overwhelmed, his other hand grasped the back of her head; not pushing, simply stroking her soft hair away from her face in reverence as she licked a small circle around the glans of his cock. She'd always been good at pleasuring him with her mouth, but this was another level of lust entirely. 

He directed his attention back to his close friends moving as one as Tifa leaned back to lick a hot wet trail from his balls to the tip before wrapped her lips around the first couple inches of Cloud's length, bobbing her head slowly as she savoured his taste. 

Zack, still sitting up with Aerith in his lap, wrapped one arm around her back and another beneath her thigh to turn around and press her amongst the flowers. The couple staying as one the entire time. 

The sunlight streaming through the broken rafters sparkled against his sweat slickened skin, muscles of his abdomen contracting with every thrust until he draped himself over Aerith's body, whispering into her ear and kissing her neck. Aerith's soft giggle danced around the church's acoustics and Cloud closed his eyes, his senses overwhelming him between Tifa's ministrations and the vision before him. 

The pleasure drove him to step closer to Tifa until her head lay flat against the wall, his hand cushioning her until he slid down to cup her jaw, held wide open by his cock stuffed within. Cloud found himself torn between watching her work her way down his length, and the erotic view within the Church.

Tifa's eyes opened as she settled down another inch of him, almost near the base. She made eye contact with Cloud as he gave an experimental thrust into her, watching as his head lolled at the sensation. White hot pleasure burned deep in his stomach as Tifa relaxed her jaw and throat, allowing him to thrust in and out of her waiting mouth. His thumb stroked her cheek in complete adoration of how well she took him. 

Hidden from Cloud’s view her own hand snaked between her legs. The image of Cloud panting and mouthing swear words silently in order to not alert anyone had Tifa’s panties incredibly damp and she couldn’t resist pressing the fabric against her clothed mound to create sweet friction against her arousal.

Leaning forward Cloud rested his sweating forehead against the wall of the church and rolled slightly to the side to peer one last time. 

Aerith had now rolled onto her front, Cloud tensed at both his friends now looking his way but both too preoccupied to notice their audience. 

Zack's arm flexed as he held himself up with palms placed in the dirt beside Aerith's head. Her hands were intertwined with his, fingers flexing in pleasure as she seemed almost on the brink of orgasm, Zack not far behind. 

His head dipped to press against her shoulder, hips thrusting wildly as he frantically drove himself deeper inside her. Resting onto his elbows to press against her completely. 

Cloud upped his pace into Tifa's mouth, her left hand coming to rest on his thigh - her right hand now dipping into her waistband to stroke herself - while she worked with his thrusts to drag his pleasure out. 

With his eyes shut tight, Cloud missed the moment Zack's fingers tipped Aerith's chin up to watch through the open door. Both giggling and moaning at the sight of Cloud coming undone with them. Zack held Aerith's chin to make her watch Cloud as he slipped his other hand beneath her to play with her swollen clit, dragging out a powerful orgasm from her as he pushed as deep as possible into her. He savoured the feeling of her clenching around him as he let loose a slightly performative moan, Aerith also keening high and airily as he filled her. 

Cloud, still with his eyes shut tight, tightened his grip on Tifa's face and pressed her further against the wall until her nose pressed against his pelvis. He felt her gag twice before relaxing as he came deep into her throat, biting his knuckle to keep from moaning and alerting his friends. Tifa moaned around him as she played with herself, pleasure warming her from the vision of Cloud cumming alone. She swallowed all he gave her and pushed slightly on his thigh for him to back up so she could rest her aching jaw. 

Cloud immediately dropped to his knees, legs trembling and unable to hold him up. He stroked her face and kissed down her jaw in thanks. His forehead pressed against hers as he caught his breath from such an intense orgasm.

Tifa giggled at the absurdity of what she’d just done. Blown her boyfriend, in public, while he spied on their friends. A small sliver of guilt began to rise in her stomach but she was distracted by Cloud as he noticed her hand buried between her legs while she’d pleasured him. 

Slowly he took hold of her wrist, his eyes pleading for her permission before slipping into the waistband of her shorts to repay her kindness. Wet slick coated his hand as he slid his fingers between her lower lips, the evidence of her arousal stoking the embers of his own back to life. 

Tifa’s head thunked back against the wall as he circled her swollen clit and she stifled a small moan into her hand when suddenly-

“Please tell me you weren’t completely greedy and Tifa got to see at least some of it!”

Tifa froze as Cloud whisked his hand away like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar, falling backwards into the dirt with his pants still loose around his thighs. The two whipped their heads around to find Zack and Aerith poking their heads through the doorway of the Church. Zack’s statement hanging in the air as Cloud blushed furiously. 

Tifa took a second to admire her friends’ sex-ruffled hair, Aerith’s dress hanging open on her chest to expose her flushed skin and the blotchy marks Tifa assumed came from Zack’s mouth. She wasn’t sure her face could take much more blushing. She did the only thing she could think of in the moment, she laughed.

The group all turned to Tifa stifling giggles into her hand and shaking her head at the whole scenario. Aerith found herself unable to resist laughing with her, which quickly spread to Zack as he rubbed the back of his neck. Even Cloud managed his own smile and a scoff, shaking his head as he pulled his pants back into place. He stood, offering Tifa a hand to lift her to standing which she took before dusting herself off as she blushed furiously, still giggling.

“Ah well,” said Aerith, with a wink at Tifa as she took her by the hand, “there’s always next time.” She picked up the fallen picnic basket and led Tifa into the Church, leaving the boys behind.

Cloud stood slightly in shock of the whole affair, mind still reeling from his orgasm.

Zack smacked him lightly on the back of the head - bringing him back to Gaia with a jolt - before walking inside, mumbling something about “greedy jerk” and “thought he knew better” as he left Cloud standing outside rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm aware it probably doesn't make much sense that the sunrise warmed the Church, but I thought it sounded cute. c: Also, yes Tifa didn't get off but I'm possibly gonna revisit this in another chapter. c:


	5. Zerith - Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time apart, Zack's finally on the way to see his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04JETTA, my wonderful beta once again! 
> 
> I almost didn't finish this prompt in time after writing 1k of a yuffentine plot I ultimately didn't like :( will possibly post it as an outtake or something? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short but sweet chapter!

Zack had finally been granted leave. Excitement and nervousness danced in his stomach, his foot bouncing on the platfrom as he waited for the train. 

Taking his phone from his pocket to keep his hands busy he sent multiple texts to Aerith in rapid succession.

“I can’t believe I’m on my way to you. Can you believe it? I can’t.”

“Less than an hour, that’s all we have left to wait.”

“An hour feels like a long time when you’re waiting for something but 5 minutes when you just want another hour of sleep, that’s not fair.”

“I don’t care. I’d wait 100 hours just to see you again.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” 

Aerith sat alone in her church giggling at her phone as it vibrated almost non-stop with text after text.

She wandered around the church tidying in preparation of Zack’s arrival. He was right, an hour felt so long when she had to wait for him. But she’d waited so much longer before, she could last one more hour. 

She looked down at the blankets and picnic basket she’d brought with her to the Church today. Snapping a quick picture of it to send to Zack.

He replied almost immediately. “Oh the things I’m gonna do to you on that blanket…”

Aerith giggled, a mock scandalised tone in her reply 

“Zack Fair! This is a house of God!”

His reply came almost instantly.

“It wasn’t the last time I visited.”

Aerith blushed at the memory of the last time she welcomed him back. Her eyes flitting to the pew she had sat him down on - unzipping his uniform pants just enough to free his length and rising to straddle him. The look on his face when he’d realised she wasn’t wearing underwear beneath her dress was worth the time she’d spent waiting.

Zack was right; she decided, this place had seen its share of sin. 

She spent some time recounting all the wonderful moments they’d spent together so far, and imagining all the things she still wanted to do with him. Moving on autopilot she tended to the flowers, getting lost in daydreams and memories.

Her phone buzzed against the wooden floorboards, bringing her back to the present. She grabbed it from the floor as she moved to sit amongst the blankets she’d lay out earlier.

“5 more stops to Sector 5.” it read, her heart beating faster at the realisation of how close Zack was. 

She lay down onto the blanket, her hair coiling behind her and the spaghetti strap of her blue dress slipping off her shoulder. Feeling bold she turned her phone camera to herself and smiled with excitement, snapping a picture and attaching it to a message reading 

“Waiting for you.”

He typed back 

“You stay right there, I’m coming to you.”

Aerith smiled. Still lying on her back she brought her knees up to place both feet flat against the floor, her dress slipping down her thigh at the movement. Her left hand lifted to hold her dress halfway down her thigh when she snapped a picture as if the camera had caught her just lifting her dress slowly. The frame also showed the door of the Church behind her raised knees, showing that when Zack was to walk through those doors he’d see exactly what lay beneath her dress. She pressed send. 

“Can this train go any slower?! 4 more stops, don’t move Aerith.”

She snapped another photo, lifting her dress to expose more of her creamy thigh and spreading her knees a fraction wider.

Zack mouthed a swear behind his hand as he opened that text, almost ready to get off at the next stop just to run to Aerith himself. But he only had -

“3 more stops. I wanna see you just like that when I walk through those doors. Aerith.” 

She replied with another photo. Her hand now forgone holding onto her dress in favour of moving to glide between her thighs, knees parted enough for Zack to lay between, just how he longed to.

He ran a hand through his raven spikes, willing the train to go just a little faster as he felt precum leak into the fabric of his boxers. She made him so hard he could feel his pulse beat between his legs. 

The train rolled into another station.

“2 more stops, Aerith. I’m gonna show you how much I’ve missed you when I get there. Stay right there, babe.”

Aerith lay writhing with her hand between her thighs as she’d done almost every day since Zack had left her, phone laying forgotten beside her.

Her mind flicked through memory after memory featuring Zack’s sword-roughened hands on her skin. 

Her own hands paled in comparison to his touch. She’d tried many times to replicate it but nothing came close. Zack held her like he was worshipping her, she never felt quite as special as she did when he looked at her. 

She moaned his name into the emptiness of the church, hearing it reverberate against the beams he’d broken as he fell amongst her flowers like a gift from the Lifestream. 

That day, he called her an Angel, and he’d never stopped looking at her like that. But Aerith was sure it was him that was an Angel. 

She reached for her phone to send another picture, not noticing it had been some time since Zack’s last message.Opening the camera she lifted the hand from between her legs to show the wetness glistening on her fingertips. She clicked send.

Using only her right hand to type she wrote 

“I’m here. I’m always going to be here, waiting, ready for you. I lov-” 

Suddenly the church doors swung wide open. 

Her heart leapt into her throat as the silhouette of the man she’d been waiting months for blocked out the light, his shoulders rising and falling as he panted for breath, having clearly ran from the station to the Church. 

Aerith still lay on the floor, they stared at eachother for a beat before Zack reached for the doors to close them behind him and padded slowly towards her - muscles taut as he took in the sight of her splayed out on the blankets just like the photos she’d sent. He licked his lips as he spotted the wet sheen on the skin of her inner thighs and fingers. 

“You’re here” she said.

He stepped closer, eyes taking in every detail of her form, a smile tugging the corner of his lips up.

He fell to his knees slowly between hers and began to crawl over her, the fabric of his uniform pants rubbing sinfully against her exposed skin. 

“I’m here.” he breathed against her lips, one hand propping him up over her as he stroked her face, cupping it in his hand as if to prove to himself she was real. His forehead rested against hers as his eyes slid closed.

“I’m here.”

  
  



	6. Cloti - Sleepy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's off for the day and enjoys his long lie by ravaging Tifa. c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd due to rushing to finish! Lemme know if there's anything needing changed! <3

It was early. The birds had only just begun their dawn chorus as the Sun peeked over the horizon in a thin line of reds and pinks that bled through a crack in the blinds of Tifa and Cloud’s bedroom; casting the room in a faint, warm glow.

Cloud blinked blearily as he drifted on the edge of consciousness, blindly reaching for Tifa beneath the warm blankets of their bed. She shifted towards him - recognising his touch even in sleep - and tucked her head beneath his chin. He faded back into unconsciousness briefly, lulled by her warm breath fanning against his collar bones in a steady rhythm.

The next time Cloud awoke, Tifa had rolled away from him in her sleep. The sun was not much higher in the sky, though the birds heralded the new day much louder than before. 

He rubbed sleep from his eyes as a powerful yawn overtook him. Although there were no deliveries scheduled for today, the merc-turned-deliveryboy’s body had grown accustomed to early mornings; something the blond would usually find annoying but Cloud had no complaints when waking next to his first love. The early morning only meaning he got to spend more time admiring her peaceful form, often naked, in bed with him.

Which was exactly how he intended to spend this particular morning.

Her bare shoulders were all he could see above the blanket, the rest of her form hidden in the nest of blankets they’d burrowed into last night. He would have to explore by touch, he thought, as he slid over to her side of the mattress.

Her warm back melded with his front as he reached her, his palm settling on the smooth skin of her waist which he used to gently pull her back into his embrace. She fit against him so well, he’d always thought that. Remembering a time he held her close to him as they leapt from a train, coiling himself around her for protection. It had felt so natural the way their bodies had fit together, and still did.

Lowering his head to rest in the crook of her neck, he breathed in her scent, muscles relaxing as her essence filled his lungs. So long he’d dreamt of being surrounded by that distinctly Tifa scent - one that reminded him of home - and now he never took a day for granted that he fulfilled that dream. 

The skin of her shoulder lay cold against his cheek, the blanket exposing it to the frigid temperature of the room until Cloud wrapped her in his embrace, tracing his warm palm over the cooled skin until it blushed prettily like the rest of her.

His hand continued down the length of her arm, tracing fingertips over the curve of her elbow and down to lace their fingers together. The steady rise and fall of her chest became shallower as she stirred in sleep. Snuggling closer into Cloud’s chest and pulling his arm around her to rest between her breasts, their entwined fingers pressing against her breast bone. Tifa’s heart beat reassuringly against his wrist.

When Tifa finally roused fully, it was to the feeling of Cloud’s thumb stroking softly over the top of her breast. His lips against her neck pulled into a smile as she whimpered at the pleasant sensation. 

Gently, Cloud untangled his fingers from Tifa’s, trailing down the line of her abs before sliding back up to skim the underside of her left breast, cupping the weight of it in his palm. Without conscious effort, Tifa began to writhe against him, pushing more of her chest into his eager hand- noting with satisfaction the twitch of Cloud’s arousal against her tailbone.

Blond spikes appeared in Tifa’s periphery as Cloud nuzzled further into the crook of her neck. His hand slipping down to pull her hips closer to his as desire soared hot in his veins.

He whispered her name against the nape of her neck and watched the tip of her ear raise on a smirk as she ground harder against his length. 

She sighed as his palm slid down the side of her thigh to cup the back of her knee, lifting her leg up and to the side to slide deeper between her legs.

The mattress dipped slightly as Cloud leaned back to watch his dick disappear and reappear between her toned cheeks. Moving on impulse he used his thumb to angle the tip of him down, sliding against her wet heat. His hand still cupped the back of her knee while he humped lazily against her. 

Tifa raised her head for Cloud to slide his other arm under her, lacing their fingers together as her other hand ventured beneath the blankets to guide his length against her molten core. The pressure of Tifa’s fingers had his glans grazing her clit, sending sparks of pleasure over them both with every thrust.

Their lips found each other messily, each sighing into the other’s mouth with every breath as Cloud relinquished his hold on Tifa’s hand to greedily fill his palm with Tifa’s right breast. Their mingled arousal coating their thighs, sticking their skin together with a wet sound each time they came together.

Tifa’s fingers added more pressure against the head of his dick as she aimed him between her lips. Almost torturously slowly his member spread the petals of her sex open as he slid inside. His hips stuttered at the rush of sudden heat and wetness enveloping him and he unleashed a groan against her lips. Eventually their pelvises collided once more, Cloud buried to the hilt inside her.

The hold he had on her leg tightened, spreading her wider around his cock as he reached deeper. The connection of their mouths broke for unbridled moans to spill from Tifa’s lips, Cloud’s head coming to rest against her shoulder blade with a thump.

They fucked with no rush; thrusts slow and deep much to their mutual delight. Cloud made sure she felt every inch of him entering her.

At the deepest point of every thrust Tifa keened, rolling her hips to brush his glans over her g-spot hidden deep inside her that only he knew how to reach.

Slightly distracted, it took a few grazes of her fingertips against his sack for Cloud to realise Tifa was touching herself, her walls fluttering around him at the added friction to her clit. He mumbled a swear at the realisation.

Spurred on by Tifa’s approaching climax he rolled her hips forward, placing her knee against the mattress to keep her legs spread as he moved to hover over her, rolling his hips deep as he splayed her out onto the mattress. She rose onto her knees slightly to arch her back for him, presenting herself for his use as her fingers drew frantic circles over the hood of her clit.

He supported himself on his elbows to drape over her back, feeling the muscles of her stomach flex and contract as she gyrated on his length. He ceases all movement for her to use him for her pleasure and Tifa works him in and out of her desperately. One of his hands grasps at her chest to play with her nipples and after a few brushes of his thumb over her hardened peaks; she cums. 

His name falls from her lips accompanied by the most beautiful moans Cloud’s ever heard. Unable to stay still any longer as her walls tighten around him, he thrusts desperately, wishing to finish with her. He grabs a handful of her waist as he fucks into her, his balls slapping against her clit with every thrust sending an aftershock of pleasure through Tifa’s system until he finally sinks to the hilt, pulsing violently as he fills her.

A pulse beats between her thighs, though Tifa’s unsure if it belongs to her or him.

They lay panting together, Cloud hovering over her until his arms give out. 

He stays within her until he softens, rolling backwards onto his knees to admire the white liquid drip down her lower lips. 

He really wasn’t sure what came over him when he traced his index and ring finger up over her clit, gathering his spilled seed to push it back inside her. The wet noise that resulted made both lovers blush.

The wetness around his fingers cooled quickly in the air of the room after he removed them from her core, his eyes glancing between the sheen of his fingers to his spend still dripping from Tifa. Feeling bashful suddenly, he leaned over the side of the bed to grab his boxers from the floor, drying his fingers as he made his way back to gently mop at her sensitive mound. 

Once done, he threw them towards the laundry basket and returned to Tifa - now rolled onto her back to face him, smiling softly. He smiled back timidly, pulling blankets back over them both to stave off the chill of the morning. 

Tifa rolled to lean over him as his back hit the mattress and she placed a hand on his pectoral to steady herself as she smiled down at him.

“Good morning,” she said, her face still ruddy from exertion.

He laughed, “Good morning, Tifa.”


End file.
